


Someone Else

by ourdreamsrealized



Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Little Mermaid (1989), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Ownership, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sexual Tension, Sexual Themes, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdreamsrealized/pseuds/ourdreamsrealized
Summary: Was the necklace really what you wanted?





	Someone Else

**Author's Note:**

> Posting stuff from my Tumblr. Enjoy!

“Y/N!”

You lifted your head at the lyrical call of your name, your eyes widening in horror at the realization that he had returned for the night.

Knowing you would get an earful if you didn’t greet him, you left the rock you were resting your fins on and swam towards the entrance of the cave, wincing as you answered, “Coming, Ursel!”

“Feeling obedient today, I see.” He grinned as he removed a makeshift sac from his shoulder, holding the strap of it in his lilac palm. 

You averted your gaze, already quite sick of the submission you decided to show. It wasn’t like you had a choice; Ursel owned you now, and you were bound to him through the magic he used, at one time, to help you.

“Chin up, my sweet.”

Your head was lifted, angled back so that your E/C could meet his pale blues.  

“Such beauty…” he whispered, a smirk tugging at the edge of his lips as he admired your face, “and it’s all mine to behold.”

Your eyelids fell closed in an attempt to conceal the tears that were forming. In the past month you have been living with him, you didn’t dare cry in front of him. You didn’t know how he would react if you did, but a small part of you said he wouldn’t care.

A sigh broke through the silence of the moment as his touch left you followed by his presence. Opening your eyes, you turned and saw he already was retreating further into the cave.

“Come.”

You did as he commanded, but kept your distance as Flotsam and Jetsam appeared to welcome home their master. You avoided the two eels as if they were the plague, especially after they told you of how they came to serve Ursel. You could still hear their chilling words as they finished the tale…

“You will warm up to him.”

“We certainly did.”

The thought of forming any sort of bond with the sea wizard terrified you. How could you ever like the man who bound you, who took your freedom because you were unable to fulfill the terms of a contract?

“Y/N…”

You were brought from your thoughts, seeing that Flotsam and Jetsam had left the alcove, leaving you alone with their master— _your_  master.

“I got you something while I was out.”

His voice was silk against your ears, but you would never admit that you enjoyed the sound of it. With a voice like that, it was no wonder he could convince so many to agree to his deceitful dealings. 

“You did?” you questioned in a hushed tone.

He nodded, the beginnings of a soft smile on his cheeks. “Would you turn around?”

The request left you weary, especially since you would not be able to keep your gaze on him should he do something harmful, but you were more anxious about the consequences of your inaction. You had learned to fear that over what he wanted.

So you turned your back to him and soon felt heat at your back, rolling off him in waves. With a gentle caress, he moved your hair from your neck, carefully brushing it over your shoulder. 

“Lift it for me, would you?”

You bit your lip, wondering why he wished to expose your neck, but acquiesced, lifting your arms above you, your hair draped between them.

You watched in front of you, seeing his muscular arms come into your view for a moment before disappearing behind you again. Something tickled your chest, right above your shell top, and your head shot down to see a round shell at the end of a string. 

“What…?”

“I saw you marveling at my necklace, and I thought about getting you one for yourself.”

You turned as his fingers fell from your skin, the piece of jewelry firmly in place. You let your hair return to its place as you cupped the shell in your hands and studied it. It was a replica of the one that hung from Ursel’s neck, but you couldn’t remember a time your attention had been focused on it…

You straightened your neck, your eyes wide as you remembered just why you had been looking at him so intently. You weren’t admiring the jewelry…you were…

Your cheeks pinked as you hung your head, muttering your thanks.

  
“Is that not what you wanted?”

You did not answer him, trying to hide the fact you were flustered and ashamed. Why had you been ogling your captor? Sure, he was crafted like a Grecian statue, but that shouldn’t matter to you; he’s your enemy.

“Was there…” You felt his warm fingers underneath your jaw again, softly coercing you to meet his gaze. “Something  _else_  you desired?”

The words fell on you with his tepid breaths, and you forced yourself to look at his face only to regret it instantly. His eyes were hooded with a need. He leaned in closer, wrapping his tentacle around your waist and pulling you flush against him so that his lips were only a centimeter, at best, from yours. It was then that you realized he knew. He knew that you had not been in the market for a shell necklace.

“ _Someone_  else?”


End file.
